Eine neue Dimension  Sieg oder Niederlage?
by MajorLokane
Summary: Stargate Atlantis  Eine neue Dimension, Hauptfiguren: John Sheppard, Dr. Jackson, O´Neill, Samantha Carter und weitere


Prolog:

Es ist spät am Abend als die Sirenen im Stargatecenter ertönten. Von dem Geräusch alarmiert beschloss Colonel Samantha Carter nach zu sehen wer noch zu so später Stunde von einer Mission zurückkehren könnte.

Denn soweit sie informiert war, sind alle Aktiven SG – Teams im Stützpunkt. „Was gibt es Sgt. Davis! Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse?!"„Ja Colonel eine unautorisierte Aktivierung des Stargates von außen. Nicht lange nur ein paar Sekunden.

Wer auch immer es war, die Zeit hat mal grade so für eine Datenübertragung gereicht." „Das ist merkwürdig?! Und damit meine ich nicht nur den Zeitpunkt.

Sind wirklich alle SG – Teams zu Hause??" „Ja Colonel! Die nächste Mission findet erst morgen statt, sie und SG – 1 wollten doch den neuen Planeten erkunden. Haben sie eine Ahnung wer uns Daten schicken könnte?!" fragt er Colonel Carter die bereits mit der Zurückverfolgung der gesendeten Botschaft begonnen hat.

„Es gibt da schon so eine geringe Auswahl. Die Tokra oder die Asgard, z.b.! Aber die würden uns eher persönlich kontaktieren. Außerdem bevorzugen sie eine angemessenere Uhrzeit, damit das Problem sofort aus der Welt geschafft werden kann. Diese Nachricht hier, ist weit gereist sie kommt aus Atlantis!! Wie haben die das nur hin bekommen." antwortet Colonel Carter die ebenso überrascht wie Sgt. Davis ist.

So schnell wie möglich begibt sie sich mit der Nachricht zu ihrem Mann General Jack ONeill. Den sie wie erwartet in seinem Büro vorfindet, wo er grade die letzten Berichte der SG – Teams überprüft.

Eine von vielen Schreibtischaufgaben, die er bereits zutiefst hasst. Doch da General Hammond seit einiger Zeit die geheime Abteilung „Homeland Security" leitet worunter unter anderem das SGC, die Prometheus und das 303 – Projekt laufen, wurde er sofort nach seiner Beförderung zum neuen Oberbefehlshaber des Stargate - Centers.

Womit er absolut nicht gerechnet hat da nach der Versetzung General Hammonds, „Dr. Elizabeth Weir" einer Zivilistin, vorerst das Kommando über das Stargatecenter anvertraut wurde.

Aber schon nach ein paar Tagen bekam diese bereits ein neues Kommando zu geteilt, sie sollte die Leitung des Forschungsprojektes in der Antarktis übernehmen. Als ONeill von ihr wissen wollte welcher Trottel in Zukunft das Stargatecenter führt, war ihre Antwort kurz und knapp „Brigadier General Jack ONeill".

Woraufhin dieser fast aus allen Wolken fiel, da ihm das ganz und gar nicht in den Kram passte. Denn schließlich und letztendlich sind Stargate Reisen und das Team SG – 1, sein ein und alles.

Doch mit der Zeit wird er die Vorzüge seiner neuen Stellung sicher zu schätzen wissen. Da Colonel Carter genauso wenig wie ihr Mann weiß was die Botschaft enthält, begeben sie sich zusammen in einen Videoraum wo sie diese abspielen können.

Obwohl sie sehr froh über ein Lebenszeichen aus Atlantis sind, ahnen sie dass es keine guten Nachrichten sein können. Was sich schnell bestätigt.

„Jack habe ich das grade richtig verstanden dass unsere Leute dort von Wraith angegriffen werden. Wer oder was sollen diese Wraith bitteschön sein??"

„Da bin ich genauso überfragt wie du. Oder bin ich all wissend?!" antwortet er bereits in Gedanken versunken. „ Tut mir Leid das ich was gesagt habe! Wollte nur mal testen ob du vielleicht mal mehr weißt als ich?!" gibt sie in herausfordernden Tonfall zurück.

„Sag mal Sam was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit dir los? Ich brauche nur ein kleines falsches Wort sagen und du gehst hoch wie eine Rakete! Man könnte fast meinen du seiest wieder schwanger! Bist du??" fragt er und mustert gespannt wie sich in Sekundenbruchteil ihre Gesichtszüge verändern.

„Wenn du es um bedingt wissen willst, ja ich bin wieder schwanger. Wollte es dir eigentlich bei einem schönen Essen sagen. Aber du hast ja im Moment nicht wirklich Zeit für mich."

„ Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt. War das grade ein Vorwurf dass ich dich vernachlässige? Wer sitzt denn von früh bis spät in seinem Labor das bist ja wohl du!!"

„ Ja aber auch nur weil ich keine Lust habe alleine in unserem großen Haus zu sitzen. Und hast du mir vorhin nicht zu gehört, die Antwort auf deine Frage war „Ja!!" „Könntest du den letzten Teil vielleicht noch mal wiederholen ich meine ich hätte grade verstanden das du wirklich schwanger bist!!"

„Wenn es um bedingt sein muss ich bekomme ein Kind von dir „unser zweites Kind um genau zu sein"!!" Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben wusste General ONeill nicht was er sagen sollte. Sprachlos guckt er seine Frau an.

Schon alleine der Gedanke „seine Frau" ist so manches Mal, fast wie ein wahr gewordener Traum für ihn. Denn normaler Weise ist eine Ehe zwischen zwei Militärangehörigen strengstens untersagt.

Sie beide hatten Glück das General Hammond zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch der Oberbefehlshaber des Stargatecenters war. Er wollte weder auf eine gute Wissenschaftlerin noch auf einen seiner besten Soldaten versichten. Also hatte er keine andere Wahl als der Hochzeit zu zustimmen und seinen Segen zu geben.

Parallel dazu gab er dem Präsidenten eine Empfehlung das nur Colonel Jack ONeill als sein Nachfolger in Frage kommt. Da er über alle benötigten Erfahrungen des Stargate Projektes verfügt.

Auch die Zustimmung zur Heirat von ONeill und Carter hat auf diesem Weg statt gefunden. Da der Präsident zuerst gar nicht damit einverstanden war, doch durch ein paar gute Argumente von General Hammond änderte dieser letztendlich doch noch seine Entscheidung.

Und gab ihnen sein Segen. Am Anfang hat sich ONeill gegen seine neue Position gesträubt, da sofort klar war, dass von nun an Gatereisen für ihn nicht mehr an der Tagesordnung stehen.

Also brauchte SG – 1 ein neues Mitglied. Nach langer Überlegung fiel seine Wahl auf Major Juli Lokane. Sie war sofort Feuer und Flamme als sie davon erfuhr, dass man sie zum festen Mitglied von SG – 1 machen würde.

General ONeill hatte das Gefühl das sie die Richtige ist um an seiner statt mit seinen Freunden auf Missionen zu gehen. Das Kommando über SG – 1 gab er an seine Frau weiter, die er zuvor zum Lt. Colonel befördern durfte.

„ Jack willst du nicht mal endlich was sagen?? Ich habe dir so eben mitgeteilt das ich unser zweites Kind erwarte und alles was du tust, ist mich wie ein Auto anzustarren. Nun sag doch endlich was!! Freust du dich denn gar nicht??"

„ Doch mein Schatz ich freue mich sogar riesig!! Bin wohl doch noch nicht so eingerostet wie ich dachte?! Meinst du Celine wird sich freuen einen Bruder oder ein Schwesterchen zu bekommen? Weiß schon jemand etwas davon?" antwortet er mit einer Gegenfrage, und schenkt seiner Frau ein breites Grinsen.

„Ich denke schon. Na komm jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Du tust grade so als ob du schon sonst wie alt bist!! Nein, bis jetzt habe ich es nur dir erzählt!! Dachte es ist erst mal besser so!!"

„Dann lassen wir es noch eine Weile unser Geheimnis sein. Außerdem haben wir jetzt keine Zeit über unser zweites Kind zu diskutieren. Wir müssen eine Lösung für unser Problem in Atlantis finden. Wer auch immer diese Wraith sind, sie scheinen ernst zu nehmende Gegner zu sein. Was meinst du, wen schicken wir zur Unterstützung hin?"

„ Mir würden da so einige gute Männer und auch Frauen einfallen, die sich für so eine Mission wie diese eignen. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit Major Lokane, Colonel Everett und sein gesamtes Team?! Sie sind alle die besten auf ihrem Gebiet. Vor allem weiß ich das Major Lokane jemanden ganz bestimmten gerne wieder sehen würde!!" entgegnet Colonel Carter während sie ihren Mann eingehend mustert.

„ Gibt es denn jemanden in Atlantis, der eine wichtige Rolle für unsere Major Lokane spielen könnte?" „ Ja, allerdings und du weißt auch ganz genau wen ich meine. Ich helfe dir aber auch gerne auf die Sprünge sagt dir der Name „Major John Sheppard" was??"

„Sheppard das ist nicht dein Ernst oder der hat doch mehr Ärger gemacht als uns lieb ist. Na ja o.k. wenn man ihn brauchte war er auch da und irgendwie erinnert er mich an mich selber. Genau derselbe Dickkopf." „Das hätte ich nicht besser sagen können Jack."„Danke für die Blumen aber auf den Arm nehmen kann, ich mich auch alleine mein Schatz!! Wie spät ist es, eigentlich? Spät genug einen Major, einen Colonel und sein Team zu einer Lagebesprechung aus dem Bett zu holen??"

„Nein aber noch früh genug um in unsers zu gehen!! Kommst du mit??"„Du hast recht wir sollten alles noch mal überschlafen!! Lass uns gehen." Antwortet Jack während er sich daran macht alle benutzten Geräte auszuschalten.

Danach verlassen sie zusammen Hand in Hand den Videoraum. Um sich zu ihrer wohl verdienten Nachtruhe zu begeben. Obwohl sie beide ganz genau wissen, das sie kein Auge zubekommen werden.


End file.
